Talk:Warriors Orochi 3/DLC
Official DLC Site JP: http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/orochi2/dlc/ NA: http://www.tecmokoeiamerica.com/wo3/dlc/index.html I figured that posting it here would be okay since sake neko wont let it be on the main page. I figure we can use it to go and check to see just what DLCs are going to be available so we can post it here on the wiki. Ixbran 11:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :The reason why I don't allow it is that it makes the DLC page on this wiki rather pointless. All the information we're getting about DLC is coming from that one page anyways. Why bother having a DLC page in the first place if you're just going to link the official website? Before these pages were made, a link to the DLC page was the wiki originally had. But you were the one who advocated for DLC article pages, arguing that it was a needed topic. Just saying is all. Sake neko 19:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well we link to official game websites on the game pages; like the WO3 page linking to the official OW3-U.S., WO3-U.K. and MO2-JP sites. im just trying to fallow suit with how those pages are done. and as i said before we can use this link here to translate the stuff on the japanese site to english for wiki readers. Ixbran 23:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Even if the official websites are linked, they don't actually provide the same information as the game article themselves. Like the personal player input, related media section, image songs, allusions and so on. DLC pages on the other hand are exactly the same as they appear on the official websites, to a tee. And I personally don't like how you're trying to put DLC on the same pedestal of importance as the games themselves when DLC is a primarily optional. We don't necessarily give the same external link treatment for a similarly optional feature known as trophies/achievements. Sake neko 00:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Even so it helps having a link to the website so we can check it for more dlc. I know you don't want it on the main WO3DLC page, that's why i put it here. its here so we as wiki contributors and go to it to check on an update of information, so that we can post it here. why are you over-reacting to me putting a link in a talk page? you really need to calm down or else you'll have bad high blood pressure when you get older. Ixbran 00:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :You're right. I shouldn't bother trying to explain myself or my thinking process to you anymore because you don't want to listen anyways. I should give up trying to do that. Sake neko 00:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Stage pack numbering I think the numbers should be left alone, instead of subtracting one each time a new pack is out for NA/EU. All it does is create extra confusion. 07:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :This is an ENGLISH speaking wiki, as such while we do update with information regarding the DLC from the JP site, when the English websites update with the same DLC the page will be changed to mirror how the English websites do it. Why cater to the needs of japanese players when they possibly don't even use this wiki? there is a japanese wiki that posts this info them selves, we just use the JP information as a basis to show people whats to come, as Insp Chin has already stated all the DLC japan gets, the West will get as well. Ixbran 20:41, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't say anything about Japanese players. I'm talking about the way packs 4/6/7/etc. now display as 3/4/5; why bother changing the numbers each time? The latest one is 23, which is listed here as 21. Was it the 21st pack in Japan? No. Will it be the 21st pack for NA/EU? No. So why is it numbered 21? It's inaccurate and misleading. 07:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::It is there for the sake of letting players know that its out in japan, and that we in the US/EU will be getting it eventually. Everything will be changed and adapted with western DLC release. Why: because it would confuse English game players if we didn't. DLC Stage Packs 1 and 2 in japan are just a single pack out west, and 3 and 5 in japan are combined into a single DLC Pack in the West, so to accommodate western players we put them both in a single pack on the wiki. Its just how we do things. Ixbran 00:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC)